paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V28
Release Notes - v.28 Update Cards * Weekly Card Pack ** Offensive Maneuvers (Community Pick) ** Snakevine Mesh ** Lesser Health * Card Filters ** Added rarity and owned filters. ** You can now filter cards by multiple affinities at once. * Updated all starter decks to include categories. ** Updated new starter decks so that each fully upgraded card is worth 10 points. * Added new Intermediate decks. ** Intermediate decks unlock for all Heroes at account level 6. ** Added three new cards for these decks: *** Hand of Prophets (8 points of Energy Pen, 3 points of Health) *** Fist of Kings (8 points of Physical Pen, 3 points of Health) *** Touch of Thieves (8 points of lifesteal , 3 points of Health) * Potions ** Reduced Health Potion healing per second from 14 to 10. ** Reduced Mana Potion mana per second from 5.3 to 3.8. ** Starter Health and Mana potions now only have 2 charges (down from 3). * Deck builder should now be able to copy starter decks as a base for a new deck. * Deck names have more space and scroll. * Added ability to open card shop in the field, but can’t purchase cards unless at base. Agora * A number of match length reduction measures have been implemented. ** Increasing economic separation of successful players. *** Increased minion last-hit multiplier from 5 to 5.5 ** Super Minions *** Increased super minion damage vs other minions. *** Increased super minion damage vs structures. *** Increased number of super minions by 1 per super wave. ** Added the ability of players to tank towers. *** Towers, Inhibitors, & Cores **** Added 65 Physical and Energy Armor to tier 1 tower. **** Reduced Tier 2 tower health from 3500 to 2500. ***** Added 65 Physical and Energy Armor to tier 2 tower. **** Increased Tier 1 payout from 200 CP to 500 CP. **** Increased Tier 2 payout from 370 CP to 650 CP. **** Reduced Tier 1 team-wide payout from 200 to 100 CP. **** Reduced Tier 2 team-wide payout from 375 to 100 CP. **** Player’s last hitting towers result in amber to fly to the killer. **** Flattened stacking tower damage debuff from 50% per hit (Max stack of 1), to 25% per hit (Max stack of 2). **** Reduced Inhibitor health from 4000 to 3150. ***** Reduced Inhibitor health regen from 6.4 to 5.25. ***** Added 65 Physical and Energy armor to Inhibitors. **** Reduced Core health from 8000 to 6300. ** Prime Guardian *** Increased team-wide payout from 800 to 1200 CP. ** Reduced global passive drip rate from 1.4 to .7 CP per second. * Jungle Updates ** Jungle minions can now be stacked. *** Every 2 minutes (6 minutes for buff camps), slain minion camps will respawn and living camps will level up. *** The max level of all jungle minion camps is 5. ** Black Buff *** Rebalanced to match Red and Blue. *** Black buff now spawns at six minutes and respawns or levels every six minutes. *** Reduced initial health from 3500 to 1250, 1563, 1875, 2188, 2500. *** Reduced initial XP payout from 66 to 52, 75, 97, 120. *** Reduced initial CXP payout from 50 CXP to 60, 93.5, 121, 148.5. *** Changed Base attack time is from 0.8 to 1. *** Changed Base attack rating from 100 to 17, 22, 27, 32. ** Blue Buff *** Spawns at 1 minute. *** Increased health from 1012 to 1250, 1563, 1875, 2188, 2500. *** Reduced initial XP payout from 54 to 52, 75, 97, 120. *** Reduced initial CXP payout from 60 CXP to 60, 93.5, 121, 148.5. *** Changed Base attack time is from 1.5 to 1. *** Changed Base attack rating from 18 to 17, 22, 27, 32. ** Red Buff *** Spawns at 1 minute. *** Increased health from 1012 to 1250, 1563, 1875, 2188, 2500. *** Reduced initial XP payout from 54 to 52, 75, 97, 120. *** Reduced initial CXP payout from 60 CXP to 60, 93.5, 121, 148.5. *** Changed Base attack time is from 2.2 to 1. *** Changed Base attack rating from 25 to 17, 22, 27, 32. ** White Camps *** Spawn time has been changed to 60 seconds to coincide with the minion wave timing. *** Increased health from 345 to 594, 713, 831, 950. *** Reduced initial XP payout from 36 to 45.5, 65, 84.5, 104. *** Reduced initial CXP payout from 10 CXP to 27.5, 49.5, 60.5. *** Changed Base attack time is from 1.5 to 1. *** Changed Base attack rating from 10.6 to 7, 9, 11, 13. ** Prime Guardian & Orb *** The Prime Guardian now does not level up. It has the same stats at every level. It spawns at 6 minutes and respawns after 10. *** Improved and updated Prime Guardian attack effects. *** Prime Orb Defensive Capture Feature. **** Respawns downed friendly Inhibitors. ** Wards *** Enemies should no longer see that a ward has been placed when they can’t see you. ** Removed eyeball indicator over your head if you were in a Shadow Pad and were seen. *** Kallari’s Shadow Walk and Death Sentence will be the only things that show eyeballs when seen. AI * Bots should no longer try to heal allies while in spawn area. Replay * Added a “Jump to Time” text box on the replay timeline to jump to a specific time in a replay while viewing it. * Added ability to pause replay recording while keeping the current replay open. Matchmaking * Draft Lobby dodge penalty no longer applies for Custom Matches. * No longer penalize players for someone in their party leaving a Draft Lobby. * Added Oceania servers. HUD & UI * Team Comms: ** Re-arranged team comms and added deeper layers of communication in each category. *** Attack **** Attack Left / Right / Middle / Buff ***** Attack Red / Blue / Black / Prime Buff *** Alert **** Enemies Missing / Help / Retreat / My Way ***** On My Way / Left / Right / Middle *** Defend **** Defend Left / Right / Middle / Care ***** Careful Left / Right / Middle / Jungle *** Notify **** Ultimate Ready / Group Up / Be Right Back / Other ***** Good Job / Sorry / We Need Wards / Don’t Chase ** Added a “cancel team comms” prompt with button indicator to the team comms widget. ** Changed “MIA” to “Enemies Missing” to increase clarity. ** Rate limiter to reduce “spammy” team comms. ** Turned the gesture drawing line red so it is clear when it is in gesture mode. ** If you draw a straight line, you now get the deepest option in that direction. * Directional damage indicators now louder. * Added “Show Basic Attack Range Indicator” option to settings. * Added PlayStation 4 controller shortcuts to a large number of functions. * Added force feedback on melee hit and melee miss. * Added force feedback on shots fired for shooters. * Added friendly team card purchase / complete / discard messages to chat. * When a Hero’s health regen goes up, the health regen text now temporarily scales up. * Health pips now correctly oriented for enemy minions. ** Minion health clarity improved. * Improved sequencing of CP/XP floating numbers and CP/XP meters responding to numbers. * Chat window is slightly larger. * Radial Select Enabled. ** Allows usage of items with right-stick on PS4 controller. * Replaced starting splash screen and loading screen. * Replaced the old minion icon. * Status Icons added to profile overview screen. * Focusing chat window when initiating a chat from the party bar. ** Also changed “whisper” to “chat” in the menu. * Several early level-up rewards have changed. ** Below are tables of the upcoming rewards structure. Players will retroactively receive rewards for the days/levels they have achieved. *These rewards are all in addition to the Card Packs, Reputation, and other rewards you would previously receive. * Added first-time event tips for several actions. * Added build order guide to card shop. * Post-match screen received major revamp. * Home page screen received major revamp. * Added a Card Shop tutorial for the first time you open it. * Changed the main font for the UI. * Overhead health indicator now on by default and has improved visuals. * Tower indicators are more prominent when player is under tower. * Minion count on tower now flashes red when entering a dangerously low state. * Added tutorial quest when playing Solo vs. AI guide the player to important tasks. * Reliquary renamed to Loot Crate. * Added language support for Arabic, Polish, and Brazilian-Portuguese. Audio * Directional attenuation settings on enemies and teammates adjusted to that attacks can be heard if you are standing directly behind shooting player. * Fixing up the Audio Settings menu ** Added Master, Music, Sound Effects and Voice Sliders. ** Changed the label of the “Other” volume slider to “Sound Effects” ** Defaulted the volumes to 0.7 instead of 1.0 ** Fixed an issue where the volumes would go to 0 if you changed the window mode. All Heroes * Reduced Basic Attack card scaling of casters from 0.7 to 0.4. * Player Bounties ** Changed killing spree so that it starts on 3 kills instead of 6. ** Increased Player Bounty from 570 CP to 860 CP. ** Increased Player kill streak multipliers for 2, 3, 4, 5, kills and beyond from 1.3x, 1.45x, 1.6x to 1.6x, 1.85x, 2.25x. ** Heroes now receive damage resistance vs structures (towers, inhibitors and the core) when buying any kind of armor. *** This calculation uses the sum of the Hero’s armor. **** Values under 170 total armor result in less than 6% **** 200 provides ~10% **** 290 provides ~20% **** 300 provides ~22.5% **** 350 provides ~30% **** 440 provides ~40% **** Values over 450 rapidly diminish to 45% * Stasis Bomb ** Reduced AOE from 300 to 180. ** Reduced stun duration from 1.4, 1.8, 2.2 to 0.8, 1.1, 1.5. * Containment Fence ** Increased cooldown from 100 to 180 at all levels. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Updated tooltip of Primary Ability. * Tesla Dome ** No longer occasionally does an extra tick of damage. * Seek & Destroy ** No longer disappears if Gadget is silenced after casting it. ** Corrected an issue that could cause the amount of damage dealt to be less than intended. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Limited Gadget Speed Gate damage sound to 1 . * Black Hole ** No longer receives CC immunity during ultimate. ** No longer applies shield. * G.T.F.O ** Reduced card scaling from 1.5, 2 to 1 at all levels. * Warlord’s Challenge ** Bleed is now applied correctly to weapons even if silenced or stunned after ulting. ** Grux’s basic attacks now correctly do full damage instead of being reduced slightly during the ability. * Slow Grenades ** Now correctly refreshes the slow duration when an enemy hero hits multiple grenades over time. ** No longer disappears if Howitzer is silenced after casting. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Updated tooltip of some abilities. ** Added Howitzer suit start-up sound. ** Audio adjustments on Make it Rain sounds to be louder on explosion, quieter on shot. * Flame Turret ** Turret fuel/fire time adjusted from 11.5, 13, 14.5 to 12 at all levels. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Increased audio volume of Flame Belch. * Added Red Death Kallari Skin. * Shadow Walk ** Activating Shadow Walk while on a Shadow Pad will no longer take you out of stealth before putting you back into stealth. * Death Sentence ** Fixed an issue where a partial cooldown was triggered if Kallari died during the channel, but full cooldown if cancelled. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Updated tooltip for Shadow Walk. ** Fix foot sliding around while stunned. * Unleash ** Khaimera can no longer be silenced or CC’ed out of Unleash once it’s active. * Spirit Regeneration ** Health Regen stacks now shown on the HUD. * Cull ** Unlocked movement (but not rotation) before the animation is complete. ** Target’s root increased from .5 seconds to 1 second. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Added Splash FX for landing in the water with Ambush. ** Updated tooltip of abilities. ** Tweaks to the effects on Cull. ** Fixed persistent glow on the moon emblem. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Updated audio for footsteps and some abilities. ** Updated Devastating Blast tooltip to reflect that it ignores energy armor and has unlimited range. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Minor updates to Muriel’s animations. * Boulder Throw ** Rampage can now throw boulders during Enraged. ** Enraged Boulders throw instantly with a faster animation. ** Adjusted Boulder Throw animation during Enraged. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Updated some ability tooltips. ** Adjustments to his Enraged camera mode. * Riplash ** Reduced mobility and camera lock when Riplash misses or the target dies. * Electrocute ** No longer turns off if silenced after the activation. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** The Riplash ability tooltip should now list card scaling correctly. * Subjugate ** Fixed an issue where Subjugate could be interrupted after it was already cast complete. * Colossal Blow ** Fixed an issue where the cooldown wouldn’t always apply full duration when successfully cast ** Fixed an issue which would prevent other abilities being activated during the recovery animation. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Fixed a bug that was allowing ability FX to be shown for Siphon and Colossal Blow even if it was interrupted before damage done. * Bow Shot ** Projectile speed should now be consistent with all other projectile speeds. * Piercing Shot ** No longer disappears if Sparrow is silenced or stunned after cast. * Relentless ** Increased duration of stacks from 3 seconds to 5 seconds. * Polish/Bug Fixing: ** Added sound to Sparrow emote, victory, respawn, match start, and select screens. * Added Diesel Steel Skin * Barrage ** This ability can now critically strike. * Polish/Bug Fixing ** Fixed an issue where Twinblast wasn’t getting the full value of crit. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where you couldn't shop while dead. * Fixed some HUD issues with Cooldown Reduction on Card abilities. * Fixed occasional crash after clicking “Rate Players.” Category:Patch Notes